gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Nue
Nue (鵺) is a legendary yōkai. Appearance In the fifth anime, Nue is depicted as a large shadowed equine figure, resembling that of the Qilin or the Longma. He has voluminous and flowing mane and tail, as well as having tufts of hair around his hooves. His face has a long thin snout with a thin pair of whiskers, glowing green eyes and lighter bushy eyebrows. He usually covers himself with a black cloud. Within the sixth anime, Nue's appearance returns to the usual depiction, being a chimerical yōkai, having the head of a monkey, the body of a tanuki, the limbs of a tiger and the tail of a snake. Personality Nue in the fifth anime, takes priority over happiness of other Yōkai and humans to recovery of damages both on his body and honor, saving others even in a state of seriously weaken, and does not mind to leave misunderstanding of him and prefers to stay hidden because he worried about scaring other yokai and humans by revealing his true appearance and voice. He welcomed the recovery of the Hyakki-YakYō, the traditional midnight marching by yōkai of Kyoto. History Fifth Anime He appears in episode #57 of the fifth anime adaptation, The Legendary Yōkai Nue!!.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2007): Episode 57 Nue is a famous being even among Yōkai. Before the wrong history was rewritten, he was said to possess a traditional chimera-like appearance. During a wrong history created by notorious Bake-Tōrō, he was scared as a vicious monster by both yokai and humans with false rumors spreaded by the villain. As the villain took innocents as hostages, Nue couldn't defeat it and was sealed, so the great yōkai called Kitarō and Medama-Oyaji for a help. As the history was changed, he became a respected hero among yōkai and humans so does the purpose of the Nue Temple in Kyoto 1200 years later; from introducing terror of the beast to praising the honorable savior. Sixth Anime He appears in episode #50 of the sixth anime adaptation, Nue, Messenger from Jigoku.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 50 Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Even being sealed or severely weaken, Nue is capable of performing powerful abilities such as time travel and extinguishing large scale fire instantly. Time Travelling: Fire Extinguishing: Flight: Black Cloud: Letter: Terrifying Roar: His roar can cause those awake to become ill with gray marks across their body. Legend The Nue of legend in ancient folklore it is said to have been a nocturnal bird, due to its call sounding like a thrush, specifically the White's thrush, thus giving it its name, where it is written in kanji containing "bird" and "night". However its actual appearance was never described, leaving it a mystery. Later depictions of the Nue makes it appear as a chimera-like yokai with the head of a monkey, the body of a tanuki, the limbs of a tiger and the tail of a snake. In fewer cases, it was depicted with the head of a cat, the body of a chicken, and the tail of a fox. Most of the Nue's life is unknown as during the few times that it has interacted with humans, the results of said events have been devastating. On occasions, Nue is confused with Raijū. Trivia *Nue's depictions where most of his character stayed hidden in the fifth series correspond to original tale of Nue and another meaning of the word "Nue" in Japanese; mysterious. References Navigation pt-br:Nuevi:Nue Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Dragons Category:Four Treasonous Generals